


蛋糕熊日托所之小红花班

by guisu



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	蛋糕熊日托所之小红花班

　　在离我们很远、很远的大洋彼岸，有块很大、很大的陆地。在那块充满生命力的土壤上存在着很多国家，其中以第一个字母开头的某个国家则拥有了一块叫做“Cal.”的神秘领地。而这个平凡的故事就是发生在Cal.的某处——一个极小极小的屋子里。  
　　

　　蛋糕熊日托所（Cupcake Bear Infants' Care），简称CBI。

　　它是附近妈妈们最喜欢的托付照顾孩子的机构之一，因为CBI拥有着孩子们最喜欢的童话式庭院，还有极富耐心且能回答孩子们一切问题的亲切老师。就像现在——

　　“什么是情人节？”小红花班的Grace是个聪明漂亮的女孩，就是经常会对大人们的世界流露出超越一般的好奇心。

　　“今天就是情人节，一个不平凡的日子哦～！”带着上扬的尾音，老师弯下腰摸摸女孩的脑袋，“在很久、很久以前，人们就会在今天向心爱的人表达出自己的情感，就像大家的爸爸和妈妈一样。”

　　“是指送花吗？”

　　“没错。”

　　“可是平时我爸爸也送妈妈花啊？”

　　“表达爱意是没有时间限制的，不过在情人节……也就是今天表达的话，会更有意义。Umm～～就像蛋糕平时也有吃，但生日蛋糕就是特殊的道理一样，能明白吗？”

　　“恩！”大声地应承着，Grace指着房间左侧的方位如同总结般地，“所以Patrick会收到这么多花就是代表有很多、很多、很多～～～～人喜欢他是吗？”

　　听到自己名字的金发小男孩抬起原本埋在花堆里的脸，露出灿烂异常的笑容：“Grace喜欢花？”

　　女孩有点羡慕地点点头，但立马又摇了摇头：“我只是奇怪为什么连隔壁其它班的也会给你送花，甚至连Timmy他们也送了。一般不都是男生送女生的吗？”

　　“如、如果……如果你想要的话……。”站在Grace身后的Wayne终于找到自己可以开口的机会，他紧张地几乎忘记原本设想好的台词。

　　从男孩手上接过已经被捏得有点蔫掉的粉蓝色小花，Grace有些迟疑地：“谢谢。这是你专门带给我的？可是我觉得……”

　　“我们不是好朋友嘛？！”打断对方原本想说的内容，比同龄人要显得高大结实的男孩却意外地羞涩，“啊，对的！我想既然是要送给喜欢的人，当然就要送给好朋友，你说是不是？”

　　“是好朋友没错，可……”

　　就当男孩和女孩注意力集中在花的问题上时，原本好奇地观察着他们的Patrick，突然发现某个熟悉的身影出现在院子里。“对啊，对啊～～大家都是好朋友！Grace，我的花也送你一半。”快步走到女孩身边，他将手里的半捧花塞到女孩的怀里。

　　“可是这是别人送你的。”

　　“我相信他们不会介意的。”瞄了眼面色僵硬的Wayne，Patrick边在心底偷偷笑着，边把余下的另一半摆到靠窗的桌子上：“Teresa，这些给你！”一直没有加入大家话题的另一个女孩抬头说了声“谢谢”，又继续安静地坐在桌边埋头研究她的童话图册。  
　　

　　“为什么会有这么多花？”比平时晚到的Kimball Cho推开门，有点困惑地望着平时不会出现在屋子里的植物。Patrick赶在Grace把起因、经过、结果说出口之前，率先跑到Cho的面前：“因为今天是情人节嘛！”

　　丝毫不感兴趣地“哦”了一声，Cho小心地脱下背着的书包，准备把它放到房间最顶端的柜子里。跟着他一起往里走，Patrick又紧接着问：“你不喜欢情人节吗？”

　　“这和我们又没关系，情人节是大人们的节日。”

　　“我们已经长得很大了。”

　　“你不觉得同样一顿饭、一朵花，居然价格要翻平时的好几倍，真不知道为什么要凑这个热闹？！”

　　“……因为今天特别有意义啊！”

　　“就算特别有意义……咦？”Cho关上柜门，转过身皱起眉头盯着看上去满脸期待的金发男孩，“你为什么一直在强调情人节的事？！”

　　“你果然什么礼物都没带给我。”瞪大眼睛，拉下嘴角的Patrick有点无精打采。

　　“你是男生！”

　　“我们是好朋友。”

　　“我是男生，你也是男生。情人节是男生送礼物给女生的日子。”

　　“谁规定男生就不能送了？”

　　“什么？”

　　“而且你看……” Patrick将下巴搁在Cho的肩膀上，指着在场的其它人小声地抱怨，“人家都有花，就我没有！”

　　“——Wayne也没有。”

　　“Wayne不算！Cho～～！Kimball Cho！”

　　“……”

　　“球球～～！”

　　“不要叫我的小名。”垂下头，Cho无奈地叹气……他不明白为什么在完全没做错事的情况下，自然居然会萌生罪恶感，“那你在这儿等我一会儿，别跑开了。”

 

［未完待续 by P.J.］  
　　

=======================================  
　　

　　“Jane，这就是你说要给我看的东西？”

　　“你觉得我写得怎么样？”

　　“小学三年级。”

　　“嘿，Cho！你太苛刻了！”

　　“我不明白你为什么要写这个？你想转行去写儿童文学？”

　　“不，只不过今天是情人节……你看，都没人约我，所以我很清闲。”

　　“恩。”

　　“恩？”

　　“你决定结局了吗？”

　　“我觉得Patrick小朋友会收到一大～～捧院子里种的野花，所以他会心存感激地给球球小朋友送上自己的亲亲，你说怎么样？！”

　　“……我只在家里准备了红酒。”

　　“所以没有花？”

　　“没有花。”

　　“好吧……那么就没有亲亲。”

　　“Jane！”

　　“咦，你居然也会害臊啊？！”

　　“闭嘴。”

　　“喂，你走这么快干嘛啊？”

　　“现在开车去城外还来得及，如果你想在晚饭前赶回来的话。”

　　“城外，摘野花去吗？”

　　“……”

　　“太好了～～！让我们快去快回吧。”

　　“Jane……”

　　“你不要告诉我你忘带车钥匙。”

　　“不是。”

　　“那是什么？”

　　“……我想说，我的小名和‘球’（ball）没什么关系。”

—END—


End file.
